Lonely Willow
by eaglefeather15
Summary: When Willowpaw's kin are murdered, she is determined to find out who the murderer is... and why they did it.


**This is my first story on fanfiction. I hope you like it!**

"Willowkit. Deary, it's time to wake up." A soothing voice met the little brown tabby's ears and she stirred a bit, blinking in morning sunlight.

"Mother, can't I sleep in?" she muttered, yawning wide and batting with a forepaw sleepily.

"No, my little kit. The dawn patrol is already back, and your ceremony is tonight."

Willowkit's heart didn't leap at the mention of her apprentice ceremony. In fact, it didn't even skip. Unlike other restless kits, she would have rather stayed a kit for her whole life, not a worry to think about. No battles, no loyalty to prove.

It was fine to be a kit, always safe in the nursery. But Willowkit knew her mother would be deeply disappointed if her kit refused to become an apprentice. And possibly embarrassed.

"Willowkit, now!" Featherwing prodded her daughter and Willowkit rolled lazily on to her side.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting up." Willowkit mumbled. She sat up, her head bobbing. She licked her forepaw and traced it slowly over one ear.

Featherwing cocked her head at her daughter and murmured softly, "My little scrap, what's wrong?" Willowkit winced as her mother spoke her dumb nickname, 'Little Scrap'.

"I hate mornings, you know." the tabby kit said shortly, giving her chest a brisk lick. Featherwing let out a little tinkling laugh and licked her daughter's forehead before exiting the nursery, her silvery pelt glowing gracefully in the sunlight.

Willowkit, alone, considered going back to sleep. But she was no foolish kit, and she knew the other kits would only call her a sleepy badger if they caught her sleeping in again. They always get up too early. Willowkit thought sourly. No wonder they're always so grumpy.

There was a rustling as a cat approached the nursery and Willowkit briskly got to her feet in case it was a kit ready to tease her. But it was only Rapidtail, her mentor-to-be.

Honestly, Willowkit was impressed by Rapidtail's skills. He was very brave and never backed down from saving his clanmates.

But at the same time, she knew he was only showing off to the other toms.

"How's my little apprentice?" Rapidtail called through the nursery entrance.

Willowkit rolled her eyes and muttered, "I'm not your apprentice yet, if you've already forgotten."

Rapidtail flicked his tail and shook his ginger head. "No, I haven't forgotten. How could I forget something like that?" the tom chuckled.

Willowkit bit back a fiery insult and hurried past Rapidtail and into the clearing where she spotted her brother, Weaselkit, munching merrily on a piece of fresh kill. She decided to join him, reminding herself sharply that she had no other friends. Willowkit chose a frog from the pile and hurried over to him.

Weaselkit glanced up as his sister approached, his mouth stuffed with fresh kill. "Hi!" he mumbled happily through his breakfast. Willowkit sat down next to him and mocked Weaselpaw by mumbling back, "Hi," as if she also had prey stuck in her mouth. Weaselkit rolled his eyes, his cheeks still puffed out like a chipmunk.

Willowkit ate her frog silently, thinking sadly about her dead father, Oakfrost. He had only died three moons ago when he had been attacked by a RiverClan cat. Every since then, Willowkit had hated the wet-furred RiverClan cats with a soul of hatred and sadness.

"Don't forget that when ever you need me, just look up to StarClan."

Oakfrost's last words still rang in Willowkit's ears as if she were hearing them for the first time. The words hadn't really been spoken to her, but Willowkit treated them as if they had been meant for her only.

Every night, whenever Willowkit was being tortured by the other kits or apprentices, she'd just glance up at one of those twinkling stars, and feel a bit better.

But in daylight, there were no stars to look to.

Only an endless frustrating blue sky.

************

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather by the High Tree for a clan ceremony."

Gracestar's powerful voice rang clearly throughout the ShadowClan camp, catching the attention of warriors lingering by the fresh kill pile and apprentices chasing each other wildly around the elders. Queens poked their heads out of the nursery and kits (not including Willowkit) scrabbled out from under their mothers. The warriors came forward first, speaking quietly to one another.

Then dashed the apprentices and kits, tripping over their own paws.

Willowkit seated herself in the front of the crowd next to Weaselkit who gazed up eagerly at Gracestar and her deputy, Pantherear. Rapidtail tried to catch Willowkit's eye but Willowkit glanced away angrily. Once everyone was gathered under the High Tree, Gracestar announced, "Today Weaslekit and Willowkit will be made apprentices." Willowkit could feel her brother shiver next to her, and she realized he must be very excited.

"Willowkit, come forward." Gracestar commanded. Willowkit scampered up the High Tree catching her mother's eye briefly before sitting down next to Gracestar on a tall branch.

"Willowkit has come the age to be apprenticed. Her mentor will be Rapidtail." Gracestar spoke the ceremonial words boldly. "Willowkit, do you promise to do your best to learn from and obey your mentor, so that you can later serve your clan?"

Willowkit gulped, then let out a tiny, "I do."

Gracestar signaled for Rapidtail and the tom joined them on the branch. Gracestar went on, "Rapidtail, do you promise to do your best to teach and protect your apprentice, so that she can later serve her clan?"

Rapidtail nodded and replied loudly, "I do."

Willowkit flinched as the warrior made his promise.

"Then by the power of StarClan, Willowkit is now Willowpaw!" Gracestar's voice called out, and the clan chanted the new apprentice's name.

Willowpaw bitterly touched noses with Rapidtail then scrabbled down the High Tree as Weaselkit scrabbled up.

The rest of the ceremony was tiring and Willowpaw only longed to curl up in a warm nest. After the ceremony, there was a blur of cats welcoming Willowpaw with her new name, and cheering for her.

Willowpaw finally managed to escape to the quiet apprentice den. There was an unfamiliar den smell and Willowpaw couldn't help wishing she were back in the nursery. But after a moment, she found a warm nest and curled up, her tail touching her nose. Lifting her head a bit, Willowpaw peeked through the brambly canopy at one lonely twinkling star. "Goodnight, father." she murmured before drifting off into a restless sleep.

**It wasn't really long, and nothing much has happened so far. But I just wanted the reader to get a feel for Willowpaw first.**


End file.
